The Beginning
by Lillith Solar Kagari
Summary: Hun and Attila's past. After saving Hun from drowning, Attila and Hun develop a firm friendship, which could land Attila in more trouble than he bargained for


_Oh excuse me why can i not_

-Disclaimer-

I don't own Pokemon (if I did, the main characters would be Attila and Hun), or anything else in this fanfiction (A few names I came up with, like Toyotomi and Hideyoshi).

While the dub of The Legend of Thunder! states that they are new partners, their body language and the familiarity of the behavior towards each other showed that they do have some history together. Additionally, their manner of speech (tenses used, lack of name suffixes etc.) in the original Japanese version also implied closeness. Also in the Japanese version, Attila made a statement about Hun being "as serious as usual," all but confirming the fact this was not the first time they've worked together - Hun's Page on Bulbapedia

When I read this, this got me thinking. What is the story of Attila and Huns past? Was the 'new partners' thing a mistake or something overlooked? Well, this is what my mind conjured up! Enjoy! Also, they probably will act a bit out of character, so if you don't want that, don't read!

Chapter One - A Moonlit Hero; The River of Fate and Demise

"Do you think you'll be fine camping out overnight on your own?" Toyotomi asked his nephew, Attila.

"Don't worry about me," Attila responded confidently "I've got Grimer and Skarmory!"

"What if someone has a fire or a psychic type?" Toyotomi questioned.

"Grimer knows Shadow Ball and Rock Slide," Attila replied.

"Very well," Toyotomi said reluctantly, unwilling to let his nephew be harmed. Toyotomi had promised Attila's father, Hideyoshi, that he would take care of his son while he was away. He dreaded the thought of Attila getting badly hurt. He began zoning out, only snapping back into reality when he heard the door slam. He walked over to the window, watching Attila walk, bag slung over his shoulder, torch in hand.

The moon partially obscured by clouds, making it slightly difficult to see. Attila had ditched his shades, and had his torch turned on at maximum brightness. He knew this ranch well, and could walk a full circle around it with his eyes shut. He knew where every mound and ditch was, every rock, every bush, everything was engraved into his mind like a painting in a cave. The forest beyond it, however, was a little less familiar. Attila wasn't exactly used to roots to trip him, branches to whack him, vines to tangle him. This was the exact reason for him deciding to camp out for the night in the forest, to try and familiarize himself with everything.

Attila took a breath before entering the forest. It was beautiful. The smells and sounds were exhilarating. Attila's Skarmory, Norah, popped out of her pokeball and began flapping about.

About ten minutes of walking brought Attila to a small clearing. He opened his bag up and pulled out a tent. He began setting it up, admiring the beauty and majesty of the forest.

No sooner that five minutes after Attila had set up his home for the night, he heard a loud splash and someone scream. There were hints of both femininity and masculinity in the voice, so Attila couldn't tell the sex of the person. He did know, however, that this person was in trouble. He instinctively ran off to find the source of the cry. He ran through the forest fast, so fast that he barely had time to stop before he found himself peering over a sheer drop, beneath which ran a rushing river. Attila scanned it, and spotted someone clinging to a rock, coughing up water. Attila slid down the bank to the person, being careful not to fall in himself.

The person was beautiful, with long silver hair tied up in a messy ponytail, and bright blue eyes which seemed to see right through you, reading your every thought like they were reading a book. They were dressed in a navy turtleneck and grey flare pants. The person was drenched, and appeared to be very cold.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked the silver haired figure.

"Maybe you should help me before doing anything else?" they rasped, clearly being sarcastic. Attila smirked, and lifted them out of the water. He could see them shivering, and the sight of them wrapping their arms around themself all but confirmed their temperature.

"Come on, we'll get you warm and dry," Attila said, taking the blue eyed persons hand.

"T-Thank you," they stuttered, stumbling after Attila.

As soon as they reached the tent, Attila ran inside and pulled out a blanket and a change of clothing.

"Here's something to keep you warm," he said, tossing it at them "but I'm not sure about the clothing. It probably won't fit you. What's a frail person like you doing out here this late, anyway?" His 'frail' remark earned a cold look from the silver haired person, but they mainly thanked Attila and proceeded to wrap themself up.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked them again. They looked up, their eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Work," they muttered. Attila was no expert at body language, but he could tell that the person was tired, what with their drooping eyelids and hunched over back.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't finish your job right now," Attila suggested "Maybe you should stay the night here and get warm."

The figure nodded.

"Hope you won't mind sharing a tent," Attila uttered.

"I assume we're both male," the figure answered, confirming his gender. Attila inwardly cursed himself for thinking him to be female.

"Yeah," Attila agreed "Hey, you never did tell me your name."

"Hun," Hun said, looking up "You?"

"Attila," Attila answered with a smile.

"How funny, Attila the Hun was a warlord..." Hun noticed, pressing his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees.

"Oh yeah," Attila realized "and my father, Hideyoshi, combined with my uncle, Toyotomi-"

"Make Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the Japanese warlord!" Hun finished.

"You sure know your warlords," Attila pointed out.

"Year 10 school project," Hun explained.

"You remember a project from year 10?" Attila said, amazed.

"I remember stuff from year 4," Hun laughed.

Attila and Hun crawled into the tent, and almost instantly fell asleep. They did not stir the entire night, not even when Ekans slithered past, or Ariados buzzed by. They were too enveloped by each others body heat, and their dreams were pleasant and soothing.

Attila's eyes flickered open, coming to rest on the already awake Hun who was lying in Attila's arms. I must have hugged him in my sleep, Attila realized, embarrassed.

"You were embracing me all night," Hun muttered, with hints of sleep in his voice.

"Y-You were warm," Attila explained.

"I was warm?" Hun laughed "You were like the oven for my bread!"

"The oven for your bread?" Attila asked.

"It's all I could think of..." Hun said, blushing slightly. Attila laughed quietly.

The pair were silent for a while. Hun's eyes slowly closed, he was clearly drifting back to sleep. As much as Attila wanted him to rest, he knew Hun's boss, whoever they were, would be furious. He decided to remind him about his situation.

"So, you're gonna be heading back now?" he asked.

Hun's eyes widened.

"Oh, Pierce is going to be so mad at me!" he wailed.

"Not if you explain what happened," Attila reassured.

"Yeah..." Hun sat up, stretching.

"Hey, can you give me your contact details?" Attila asked "If it's ok?"

Hun smiled and wrote his email and phone number on a scrap of paper. He handed it to Attila, accidentally touching him. A flurry of thoughts shot through Attila's mind all at once, all along the lines of "don't go".

"W-Where did you get that paper from?" he asked, trying to hide his sudden emotions.

Hun blushed and looked away.

"N-Nowhere..."


End file.
